Massage
by Glacey
Summary: After a long day of hard work, Green goes home, takes a shower. And goes to bed. Now what does Red have in store for him? RedxGreen GreenxRed Originalshipping


Water glistened down his body as he ran his now clean fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes he tilted his head up to allow the water to beat against his neck to only slide down his naked chest and sat there for a good long minute. He rolled his shoulders and turned to his side and started to rub soap all over his body, relieving it of the dirt, sweat and grime he had acquired throughout the day. Once his body was covered with suds he slowly turned around in place allowing the water to wash off the foam.

After a few minutes he reached down and turned the nozzle, causing the stream of water to stop abruptly. He watched the water retreat down into the drain, taking the impurities he had cleaned off with it.

Green sighed. It wasn't often he got to relax and enjoy a nice hot shower like he had just done. Of course he does take showers but he never got to _ienjoy/i_ them. Usually he just came home, strip, take a quick shower then hop in bed only to then promptly fall asleep.

He pushed the shower curtain aside and glanced around the steamy bathroom for his towel. After a few seconds his eyes fell upon it on the counter next to the sink. He cautiously stepped out of the shower and onto the rug hoping that it wouldn't slip out from beneath him. When he deemed it safe he grabbed the towel and pat the water off his muscular body. When he was done he threw the towel over his head and rubbed his scalp free of any water that remained.

Once Green was done with that he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. He turned the fan on as he stepped out to breathe in the cool air of his home. The distinct sound of the news reporters on TV was all he heard. Although it was faint he silently made his way to the living room.

"Hey Red." Green greeted his boyfriend who sat on the couch with his arms wrapped around a Pikachu.

Pikachu was watching the screen of the TV intensely as it was showing a battle from the previous League Tournament. Red was resting his chin on the mouse's head and shifted only his eyes from the TV to Green and blinked a silent hello.

The gym leader yawned and blinked his now watery eyes attempting to free them of their newly found exhaustion. "I'm going to bed now. Feel free to join me whenever." Green waved a hand back at Red ad he turned on his heel to walk to his bedroom.

When he was in the bedroom he lazily threw the towel on the floor, taking a quick mental note to throw it in his hamper tomorrow and slid into a pair of pajama bottoms. He plopped on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, resting his wrist on his forehead. After yawning again he flipped over onto his stomach and dug his hands underneath the pillow and snuggled into it.

Dear Arceus he was so tired. If he kept his eyelids open any longer he swore he'd be able to finally sleep with his eyes open.

Green did not know how much time had passed before he suddenly felt pressure at the foot of his bed. His first thought was that it was Eevee, but quickly pushed aside that thought because Eevee wasn't as heavy as this person. i_Who…?/i_ He thought as sleepily glanced over his shoulder to see a familiar figure crawl onto his bed.

Smiling faintly he snuggled his face against the pillow too tired to care.

After a few more seconds Green noticed that there was a lot of weight on his waist. He frowned and before he could do anything he felt the familiar touch of Red's long slim figures rub gently into his back. He winced in response. It wasn't that he was too rough; it was more of the fact that Red had found the few knots that built up in Green's back over the past few weeks.

Green had no idea how he knew, he just did.

His skin tingled with every touch of Red's fingers. It felt rather pleasant to the tired gym leader. He began to roll his shoulder again and quickly felt a knot roll up into them. He winced and shot up from his comfy position, startling Red. "Ow ow…" Green emphasized as he tried to rub the knot away but soon found himself face planted into the pillow.

The former champion gently rubbed his index finger along the outside of Green's shoulder blades and slowly made their way up to his shoulders. He continued to repeat this process for a few more seconds then stopped and Green felt the pressure of the knots being relieved as Red gently gripped above his shoulder blades and rubbed with his thumbs.

And Arceus did it feel good to Green. He could not keep a smile from crossing his lips. "A little lower…" Green told him.

As soon as he had finished saying that he could feel Red's fingers gently, almost teasingly slide down his back and paused at the middle of his back.

"Little more…"

His fingers slid down even further and rested just above Green's hips. Red assumed he was referring to this spot and began to massage him. He balled his hands into fists and gently rubbed his knuckles into him. After he felt that certain spot in Green's back loosen he straightened out his hands and rubbed his index, middle and ring fingers up along his back trying to find any other stray knots.

If he weren't so tired, Green might have been turned on. No matter how heavenly the massage felt he could feel his conscious slowly drifting off to sleep. And that it did.

The next thing he knew he was waking up. And right next to him slept a peaceful Red. Green smiled and rubbed Red's messy black hair out of his sleepy face and sat up. He stretched, his back felt so much better after the previous night. He leaned down and kissed Red on the cheek before he slid out of the bed to go feed his Pokemon and Red's since he felt the need to repay his lover in some way.


End file.
